Dry Iris
by elven priestess
Summary: sarcastic dark humour. okay. so its not too funny, whatever. i wrote it on a spur of a moment and wants to continue it. some sakura/syaoran and tomoyo/syaoran to be. right now it short.


Dry Iris  
written by strider  
  
  
===  
Prologue  
=====  
  
It was exactly the first day of the second month of the first year of the new millenium in which Daidouji Tomoyo had decided to spend approximately one year in Hong Kong to study the celestial and terrestial structures there for the purposes of art, as well as develope new fashion trends for the teeny-boppers that resided there. On that very same day, Kinomoto Sakura had decided to follow her.  
  
Tomoyo wasn't like most girls, she knew her place. She knew when to love and when to stop loving. And one day she woke up and told herself, "You fucking idiot Tomoyo, don't wallow in your self misery and don't pretend to be some fucking angel who acts all selfless and shit. Wake the fuck up and get over the fucking fact that you and Sakura aren't meant to be, and that no matter how much you 'love' Sakura, she's not your fucking type and getting your freak on with her would be completely and utterly wrong since you were raised with her and is practically her fucking sister."  
  
So it was exactly on the first day of the second month of the first year of the new millenium in which Daidouji Tomoyo had wanted to get away from Sakura. And on that day Sakura had decided to follow her since she was her friend and was bored with her miniscule life back at home. The guys there were drear and boring and apparantly, Sakura didn't care to see them ever again.  
  
Okay, so maybe she wasn't really thinking that. However, that was close to it. Sakura was smiley and stuff and when Tomoyo said she was leaving, Sakura couldn't help to feel a bit envious that her friend was going over to Hong Kong.  
  
"Hong Kong!?!?!" she moaned. "That's where..." it was at this moment of pause she tried to think of that guy who helped her in her card captor days. You know, that one guy whom Sakura would of course remember since you know, she was like twelve when this whole escapade thingy happened and he was her supposedly "first TRUE love", not the TRUE folks and she would remember him even though it's been like a nice seven years. OF COURSE NOT! Get real, Sakura thought for a couple more seconds before remembering it was something along the lines of Saran. "uhm... Saran lives," Sakura smiled cheerfully. She was proud of herself for remembering the name.  
  
Tomoyo didn't bat an eyelash. "Syaoran, dear," she corrected in a monotone voice. _Oh dear Sakura, how I love you oh so very much._ (Sarcastically thinking.)  
  
"ah----Ha ha ha ha ha. Of course. ANYways, yeah, him. He was so sweet..." Sakura's voice trailed off. Frankly she couldn't remember him much, her memories were hazy and not so good as Tomoyo's. "I think I'll go with you Tomoyo-san, to watch over you."   
  
"Do you still love him?" Tomoyo asked. _Hahaha. love. I laugh at the thought. Dear Sakura, you were fucking twelve. There's no fucking way you could have experienced true love at such a young age. I was there, I remember. There's not fucking waaaaay ..._  
  
"Er... no. I'm just going for your sake, I'll miss you too much," Sakura smiled genuinely. Truthfully, and sadly, she really was genuinely nice. Everyone knew this. Sakura was the sweet one and Tomoyo was the... er... artistic one. Right.  
  
Tomoyo sighed. _God damn. Why for the fucking love of god? Why? Why? Why must this girl come with?? I need time to think, BY MY FUCKING SELF._ "Alright Sakura, you may come."  
  
"Ahh~~~ Yatta!" (some girl japanese shit) Sakura smiled while Tomoyo rolled her eyes.   
  
For the love of god and all that is holy.  
  
=====  
NOTE: No. I don't normally write like this, this was just a spur of the moment. And no, it's not done. I also didn't mean to be so nasty towards Sakura. and also, some may argue that Tomoyo doesn't swear and shes a sweet angel but after analyzing her for a moment I realized she could be much like Miroku from Inu Yasha who is very polite but swears all the time in his mind.  
I wanted to write something more of the original with things I'd like in it so if you flame me i dont give a rats ass. :)  
And another thing, i dont think Sakura would remember syaoran too well. realistically, i doubt it. I mean, how many college people do you know who distinctively remember their first "true love"? and I also doubt that sakura really DID love syaoran. as in a real real love. 


End file.
